Making Up For Lost Time
by BeyondAtlantis
Summary: Danny hasn't seen Ava for the best part of a week and she misses him just as much so they have a little alone time


**For hot chocolate mess I hope this is okay enjoy x**

He hadn't see Ava all day she had been doing extra solo training hours for the whole Saturday and he decided that he needed to see her. Danny was alone in his room so he picked up his phone and dialled Ava's number, she'd probably be done training by now.

"_Hello"_ she answered

"Hey, I haven't see you all day or for much of the week, I miss you"

_"I know, I miss you too, I'm sorry but I have been really busy with all this training"_ her voice was soft and apologetic on the other end.

"Well I was thinking maybe you could come down to my room we'd be completely alone and it would make up for lost time" he said in a low tone.

_"That sounds great I guess I could get away for a few hours when should I be there?"_

"Like right now" he heard her giggle and his heart skipped, her laugh was one of the many things that made him love her.

_"I was hoping you would say that see you in a few minutes"_ she made a kiss sound down the phone and hung up. Danny threw his phone down and began to rush around getting things tidy; he didn't want to 'entertain' in a messy room.

A few minutes later he heard a knock at the door; he ran to it and pulled it open. Ava was standing there, in her regular clothes, looking just as beautiful as ever but as he hadn't seen her in a while she looked ever more beautiful.

"You look amaz-" he was cut off by her lips to his. Ava flung her arms around Danny's neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Danny wrapped his arms around her combing her hair with one hand and pressing on her back with the other. Ava broke the kiss and looked into his eyes, he immediately knew what she wanted, he lifted her up with nearly no effort, cupping her ass, and she attacked him with another passionate kiss, hands on either side of his face and legs around his waist. She began biting his lip and sucking at his tongue. Danny slowly made his way to the bed, letting his hands slide under Ava's dress lifting it up. Ava pulled away again so Danny could take off her dress and she did the same to his shirt, taking her time feeling his abs as she went.

When they got to the bed Danny laid Ava down on her back and climbed on top of her then went in for another make out session. She moved her hands down his back and round to the front to un-button his jeans. Danny stood up and took off all his remaining clothes, freeing his erection, as Ava removed her underwear and shoes. He quickly rolled on a condom then got back on the bed and began kissing Ava's neck slowly moving down to her breasts. When he got there he started licking and biting her nipples till they were hard and she was gasping. He continued to suck and moved a hand down in between her legs; he was thrilled to feel that she was already wet. Danny stuck a finger into Ava, which made her moan. He smiled and moved his finger to the rhythm of the sucking he was doing on her breasts, rubbing her clit with his thumb. Ava gripped his hair moaning from the pleasure. He added another finger and then another, crooking them every now and then so that Ava gasped and called out his name.

After about five minutes Danny pulled his fingers out and moved up to line his straining erection up with Ava's opening. He slammed into her and they both let out a cry of pleasure. He set a rhythm and kissed Ava's neck, sucking until he was sure he had left his mark. Ava was moaning and panting in his ear her hands touching all over his back. She dug her fingernails in making sure she left her mark making him hiss but also making him even more turned on. One of his hands trailed down to her breasts as he fondled them pinching at the nipples. Danny thrust deeper until he hit that sweet spot making her cry out and moan loudly, she threw her head into the pillow and her back arched. He groaned into her neck and brought his head up to marvel at her beautiful face, her beautiful form and crashed his lips into hers, slipping his tongue in. Ava joined in the kiss, both tongues fighting each other, and Danny moaned into it. His hand moved up and settled on her perfectly formed collarbone. He hit her g-spot again and again, now he knew where to aim he thrust into it every time, Ava was panting her hands pulling at his hair getting him to suck her neck.

Suddenly Ava gripped Danny's shoulder tight and let out a high pitched cry; she was cumming, her muscles tightened around Danny's cock. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him in, seeing Ava in that state made his balls tighten and he began to cum his gasp turned into a long groan as Ava whispered dirty encouragements in his ear. He collapsed next to her panting and sweaty. Ava leaned on her elbow and pulled the condom of Danny's cock and threw it to the floor. She then stroked his member ever so gently. He gasped at the sensation on his sensitive cock, so she repeated this a few more times. Ava dragged her hand up his body and cupped his face then placed a delicate kiss on his lips then rested her head on his chest. He returned the action by kissing her hair then tucked her head under his chin and cuddled her close.

"So I'm definitely missing training tomorrow" Ava murmured

"Good because we have a whole week to make up for" Danny replied as he jabbed her in the ribs, Ava giggled and hugged him tighter.

**This was a request for lovely hot chocolate mess so i hope this was what you wanted, this was my first girl/boy fic so may not be the best but it was fun to write so yeah, reviews are always appreciated thanks for reading**

**Goodbye my lovelies ;) **


End file.
